Distraction
by hamxham
Summary: Syaoran’s usually the #1 soccer player at Tomoeda Middle School, but recently, he’s been doing very bad during practices… he claims he’s not hurt or anything, but what else could cause all this? Cute and funny answer… SxS, of course!


**A/N: **Oh wow, its been a while since I last uploaded something... I know it summertime and all that, but I've just completely lost the inspiration to write... seriously, usually i could just sit down and write a whole one-shot in one go and have it turn out pretty decent, but for this one... every time I'd prolly sit here, write like, five sentences, get a headache, and go eat some chocolate or something. So, just warning you, this story may not feel like it's been very well planned out. But anyways, I hope you still like it!

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing.

* * *

Distraction

-:-:-:-:-:-

_WHEEEEWWW!!_

The familiar earsplitting sound of the whistle finally came, signaling the end of soccer practice. Syaoran immediately stopped kicking the soccer ball and scooped it up in one arm, heading back to the locker rooms to get changed, as did everyone else.

"It really sucks when the weather's this hot, nee?" Eriol said as he and Syaoran walked out of the locker rooms.

Syaoran wiped some sweat off of his forehead. "Ya… it feels like I'm just going to burn up any minute!"

Suddenly, another boy popped into the conversation. "Speaking of hot weather…"

"Ahhh! Where the heck did you come from?!"

"Who, me?" The boy, Takashi, pointed at himself, obviously not seeing what was weird about appearing out of nowhere.

"Ugh, whatever… just don't go on with your lies again, 'kay?" Syaoran said, shaking his head. Usually he never minded these lies/truths (hehe…), but today, there were just too many things bugging him.

One of them was the heat.

The other one…

"Li! Come over here!" Coach Terada's voice boomed. Grumbling, Syaoran trotted over to him.

…was this.

"Li, I've noticed, and I'm sure you've noticed too, but you haven't been doing your best lately."

Syaoran nodded.

"Are you sure your okay and everything?"

He nodded again. "Yes, Terada-san." (**A/N:**what do you call your coach in Japanese??)

"Alright then. Go have a good weekend now."

"Hai."

Syaoran walked away, his head still spinning with what his coach had just said. _So even our coach noticed it. _Syaoran had to laugh a little. That damned Eriol, always up to those stupid jokes…

"Syaoran-kunnnnn!!" An auburn haired girl yelled as she attacked him with a hug.

"Sakura!" Syaoran shouted at his girlfriend, still surprised despite the fact that this same scenario has occurred every time after soccer pratice. "How many times do I have to tell you? Don't hug me like that right after practice; I'm all sweaty right now!!"

"Fine, be that way," Sakura replied with a pout, backing out of the embrace, and they started walking towards the front gate of the school. But when they reached it and were about to go their separate ways to their houses, Sakura asked with a serious tone, "Nee, Syaoran-kun… ano… what was Terada-sensei talking to you for? About not playing as well?"

_So she heard._ "Well… I…" Syaoran's face reddened a little, but you couldn't tell because he was already burning in the heat. "It's nothing. Really."

"Yeah, sure." Sakura said, raising her eyebrow. Then, looking at Syaoran with a worried expression, "You're not hurt or anything, are you?"

"No, it's nothing like that."

"Are you sure? Syaoran-kun, you know you can tell me about these things."

"Sakura, please, I'm not hurt. Trust me."

Sakura sighed in defeat. "Alright, fine, I believe you…" She turned around to leave, but she stopped, and whispered, "Just don't push yourself too hard, okay?"

"Don't worry, I won't," Syaoran assured her, mentally instructing himself not to fall for Eriol's jokes again.

But the next practice, it was still the same.

He'd been playing goalie, and he'd somehow let in four easy goals for the other team (of course, Eriol was the one who scored all four of those).

After practice, Syaoran was called over by the coach once again.

"You sure there's nothing wrong?"

Nod.

Terada-sensei sighed. "Okay then."

And then when Sakura was with him, "Syaoran, you're a hundred percent sure you're fine?"

"Hai, Sakura, I'm perfectly fine."

"Whatever you say…"

And so it went on.

Until one day…

"Syaoran-kun, tell me what's going on or I'm just going to have to dump you because apparently you don't trust me enough!!"

_Dump me??_ Syaoran stopped in his tracks.

"Well?!" Sakura was sure angry now. Not good.

"I…" Syaoran gritted his teeth. "It was all Eriol's fault, okay?!"

"What about me?" Eriol suddenly appeared, as if on cue.

A vein popped anime-style on Syaoran's forehead. _Why do they keep popping out of nowhere?!_

"Ano… Syaoran-kun was just telling me about why he wasn't doing so well in soccer…" Sakura said.

"Oh yeah, that!" Eriol said with a mischievous smile. Turning to Syaoran, "Can I tell her?"

"Ugh, whatever."

"Well, you see, ever since you two started going out…" Eriol began, looking as if he was telling a story to a three year old, "I would use you to distract him."

"Hoe?" A blank expression showed on Sakura's face.

Eriol chuckled. "Well you see, it works like this. All I have to do is say, 'Hey look, Sakura's over there!' and Syaoran would look, get distracted, and my team would score a goal."

"Really?" Sakura was really into the conversation now. "But, how would I be able to be there? He knows I have cheerleading…"

Eriol shrugged. "I guess he just really wants see you, huhn?"

Sakura giggled. "Do you, Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran blushed. "I…"

"AWWW YOU'RE SO SWEET!!" Sakura literally jumped on Syaoran and hugged him tightly as if he was a teddy bear.

"Sakura… you're… gonna… kill me…" Syaoran managed to say while Sakura's arms were still choking off his air supply.

Eriol grinned at Syaoran. "Aww, you guys are such a cute couple."

Sakura giggled. "I know… What do you think, Syaoran-kun?"

"Er… yea…" He choked out. (Sakura was still "strangling" him.)

"Hey! Say that like you actually mean it!!"

"Oh my," Eriol said to himself, smiling, and started walking away, leaving Syaoran completely helpless under Sakura's wrath.

* * *

**A/N:** The ending was kinda bleah... i really couldn't find a way to close it off...

but anyways, for a lot of my stories I usually tell you peoples where I got the idea from. For this one, i got the idea because one of my friends comes up to me one day, and he says, "Hey, yesterday during basketball practice, we were using you to distract your boyfriend(?)!" hehe... xD

and the reason why i put (?) next to boyfriend, is, well, i kinda broke up with him um... two weeks ago? but the thing is, we're still kinda going out but not really... I'm really confused!! (more stuff you guys prolly don't care about)

Anyways, review please! xD

p.s. How do you write the sound that a whistle makes? I searched it up on Google and it said "whewww" or "phewww"... so ya. Any other ideas would be welcome!


End file.
